La declaración
by Zachy-chan
Summary: Sakuno se le declara a Ryoma, ¿como reaccionan ambos?, ¿él sentira lo mismo?, ¿o la rechasara?.


_Hola a todos bueno esta es mi primera historia así que le voy a pedir que no sean muy malos conmigo, ya que gracias a una amiga estoy metida en todo este lio y es que de escritora me muero de hambre, bueno según yo, por eso les agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones al respecto._

_Ryoma: ¿vas a empezar?_

_Zachy-chan: estás especialmente amargado hoy ¿no?_

_Ryoma: mada mada dane ¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: relájate; bueno no los aburro más, comencemos con la historia. _

_Los personajes del príncipe del tenis no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo que si) sino al sensei Konomi Takeshi._

_-__**La declaración**_

_La entrenadora Sumire le había pedido (o más bien ordenado) a Ryoma que acompañara a su nieta a casa, y como negarse si la mujer cuando se enojaba era peor que el mismísimo diablo y últimamente el tenista había estado metiendo la pata, como el día anterior, que había golpeado accidentalmente a la chica de ojos carmesí con una pelota, y hablando de eso ya le debía 37 pelotas a la entrenadora, es que el chico no mide su fuerza._

_En fin ellos caminaban a casa de la chica cuando._

_-R-Ryoma –kun-dijo la chica con la cabeza baja, detrás del chico._

_-¿Qué?-dijo él con su tono habitual de voz sin voltear a verla._

_-yo…. Bu-bueno…-fue lo único que logro decir._

_El paro y volteo a verla -¿Qué quieres Ryuzaki?-_

_Ella se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, grave error, ya que al levantar la vista se topo con la penetrante mirada del tenista, haciendo que se sonrojara-yo…e-es q-que…te-te que-quería de-decir…q-que...-estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que decir "y ahora qué, que le digo"._

_-me vas a decir ¿sí o no?-la voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos ella tenía que decirlo debía ser valiente._

_-R-Ryoma-kun… ve-veras…yo-era hora, debía decirle "ahora o nunca" pensó–Ryo…ma…-kun yo-cerro los ojos y continuo-yo… ¡TE AMO!-se quedo con los ojos cerrados y al no escuchar respuesta los abrió._

_Ahí estaba el chico con su cara seria solo con una pizca pequeñísima de sorpresa, pero por dentro, por dentro era muy diferente su mente se formulaba miles de preguntas, "¿Qué ella, que?"Era la más importante en ese momento (n/a: es que es tan despistado el pobre, que todavía no entendía…en fin a la historia) "_que te ama tonto, que te ama" _le decía una voz en su cabeza "¿eh?" pensó él._

_-R-Ryoma-kun-le dijo con temor a que la rechazara, pero no había caso el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos_

_-…-"pero entonces ¿Qué le digo?" pensaba "un __**yo también**__ no estaría mal, sería un comienzo" le decía la voz "yo no puedo decirle eso, ella no me gusta… ¿o sí?" _

_-R-Ryo…ma…-kun-el silencio la atormentaba, "creo que no debí decirle"_

_Mientras en la cabeza del ambarino su orgullo, las palabras de la chica y las de su voz interior, luchaban y ningún lado cedía._

_Ella por su parte no espero a que respondiera simplemente corrió y corrió, con lagrimas saliendo a mares de sus ojos, y el solo logro recapacitar cuando ella ya se había perdido de su vista._

_Sakuno llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar hasta quedarse dormida._

_**Mientras con Ryoma:**_

_Ryoma llego a su casa aun pensativo, no había querido seguir a la chica, y aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía, ¿porque no la había rechazado? Era tan sencillo hacerlo, solo dos palabras "__**Yo no**_"_ entonces porque no lo hiso, en ese momento se preguntaba ¿acaso sentía algo por esa chica? La verdad no sabía o no quería saberlo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su padre y su prima le hablaban._

_-Eh, enano, responde-dijo su padre zamarreándolo para que reaccionara._

_-Mmm, que-dijo volviendo a la realidad, pero de una manera relajada y fría que desespero más al hombre. _

_-como que, que, te he estado halando todo este rato y tu solo te quedas parado con cara de idiota-le dijo molesto, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa._

_-ya, tío déjalo- trato de calmarlo Nanako, preocupada de que esto pasara a mayores._

_-bueno-decía mientras soltaba al chico-pero que te pasa enano, estas muy raro- dijo mirándolo con una mirada inquisitiva._

_-nada-dicho eso se fue a su cuarto; hay Karupin lo esperaba para jugar pero el solo se recostó mirando al techo, y el gato se acostó en su pecho "¿porque no la rechace?, y porque lo estoy pensando tanto, es solo otra chica que se me declara…. ¿oh, no?" con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente: _

Toc, toc

_-estas bien-dijo su prima abriendo un poco la puerta._

_-no, digo si, más bien-suspiro necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que no se riera de él, bueno al menos no mucho, no había dormido mucho estaba despierto hace 4 horas- no lo sé._

_Ella se sorprendió no esperaba que su primo le respondiera, era más que obvio que algo le pasaba_

_-que pasa-pregunto entrando en la habitación._

_-bueno…-él le conto todo lo que le había pasado, y ella se sorprendió, no solo de que su primo hablara tanto, ya que el chico solo conocía monosílabos, si no de que hablara de una chica y de que no dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedió._

_-vaya y…que sientes tu por ella-_

_- no estoy seguro-"de verdad dije eso"._

_-pues quizá en eso deberías enfocarte, es decir si no fuiste capas de rechazarla, tal vez sientas algo por ella-_

_- "tal vez tengas razón" –pensó- si tienes mucha razón-dijo levantándose y corriendo para ir a la escuela, ya que se había quedado dormido con el uniforme._

_Todo el día busco a Sakuno sin éxito, ya que ella lo estaba evitando, finalmente decidió irse a casa, ni siquiera fue al entrenamiento, pasaba por el parque cuando….. _

_Sakuno estaba sentada, en una banca, en el parque donde se le había declarado a Ryoma, como pudo creer que un chico como él se iba fijar en una chica torpe, tímida e insegura como lo era ella, todavía recordaba ese momento, tan desastroso en su vida, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. _

_Como estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que cierto oji ámbar se acercaba a ella._

_-Ryuzaki- escucho una voz detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró con nada más y nada menos que, el príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen, el había visto a la chica sentada ahí y se acerco._

_-R-Ryoma-kun-su sorpresa era infinita y su miedo también._

_-quería hablar contigo-dijo mientras se acercaba, y después se sentó al lado de ella-pero creo, que me estas evitando-dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_Ella se ruborizo desvió la mirada y dijo-yo…no, no t-te e-estoy e-evi…tan…do- no pudo evitar tartamudear su corazón estaba que saltaba de su pecho, a demás, si lo estaba evitando, no quería hablar con él se sentía muy triste y humillada. _

_-no te creo; pero en fin no importa, yo…quería hablar sobre…lo de ayer-no lo podía creer, se había puesto nervioso, muy nervioso, esa chica le hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. _

_Sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de que él estaba nervioso, simplemente se paro e intento huir, pero él la agarro de la muñeca antes de que se le volviera a escapar._

_-espera Ryuzaki déjame terminar-_

_-no por favor suéltame Ryoma-kun-ya no lo aguanto más y unas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas._

_-por favor no llores Ryuzaki-dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de ella, haciendo que lo viera y secando sus lagrimas._

_-R-Ryoma-kun-ella estaba simplemente sorprendida, él había dicho "_por favor_" y no solo eso sino que le había pedido que no llorara._

_-yo…yo –hiso su mayor esfuerzo, no perdería a esa maravillosa chica por su orgullo, no, no se lo permitiría, respiro profundo y dijo-Sakuno…yo… te amo –_

_-R-Ryoma-kun-volvió a derramar lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad, no solo la había llamado por su nombre, sino que también le había dicho que la amaba._

_Ryoma se acerco y la beso de una manera tan dulce, que ni el mismo se lo creía, de verdad amaba a esa chica y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, en ese momento se sintió feliz, completo, como nunca antes se había sentido, ese era amor verdadero, estaba seguro._

_No le importaba que sus senpais o su pervertido padre se burlaran de él por el resto de su vida, ya nada importaba, la amaba y por ella soportaría lo que fuera, incluso el mismo infierno, lo único que no soportaría seria separarse para siempre de ella eso lo había entendido cuando creyó que nunca más la volvería a ver._

_-te amo y mucho-dijo él cuando sus labios se separaron._

_-yo también te amo Ryoma-kun-después se volvieron a besar._

**Fin**

_Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí debe ser porque les gusto, o porque querían ver si se ponía mejor, o no tenían nada mejor que hacer, o vaya yo a saber porque, pero…. ¿y bien; les gusto? sean sinceros, pero no muy crueles por favor, recuerden que es mi primera historia._

_Ryoma: mada mada dane.¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: tú cállate¬¬, en fin si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y si no… bueno también, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


End file.
